Speechless
by Mye-chan
Summary: “Você me deixa sem fala, quando fala comigo... Você me deixa sem ar da maneira como olha pra mim... E não posso evitar me render a você...” SasuSaku. Songfic. Presente para minha querida amiga, Uchiha Ayu!


Naruto Fanfiction

Gênero: Romance (SasuSaku)/Song Fic/One Shot

Sinopse: _"Você me deixa sem fala, quando fala comigo... Você me deixa sem ar da maneira como olha pra mim... E não posso evitar me render a você..."_

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence (se pertencesse eu estaria rica… u.u) e muito menos a música "Speechless", que pertence a The Verônicas.

Nyaa, minha primeira Song Fic! Weee! Espero que gostem! Eu amo muito² essa música e recomendo vocês a ouvi-la também! É muito linda e acho que combina perfeitamente com os nossos pombinhos!

Quero dedicar essa fic a uma amiga muito querida e simpática, **Uchiha Ayu**! Ayu, miga e maninha, adorei te conhecer! Essa fic é para você! Sei que não está nem aos pés das que você me presenteou, mas fiz de coração! Espero que goste!

**Aviso**: A fic está bem melosa e sentimental porque acabei de ler os livros da Mediadora agora e estou completamente apaixonada pelo Jesse! Okay, isso não tem nada a ver com a fic, então ignorem! XD

**Título: ****Speechless**

Foram anos de procura, anos de solidão, anos de tortura... Ele havia escolhido caminhos em que deveria trilhar sozinho, mas acabou encontrando companhia aonde menos esperava. Em seu coração.

Não sabia ao certo desde quando ela estava ali, mas algo lhe dizia que sempre esteve e sempre estaria ali para ele. Era estranho, mas havia uma força que os unia mesmo que estivessem à milhas de distância um do outro.

Ele ainda não sabia, mas aquela conexão misteriosa que agia sobre eles tinha um nome.

Amor.

Não era como se ele nunca tivesse sentido aquilo antes, apenas não se lembrava, afinal, fora há muito tempo atrás, em um passado não totalmente esquecido...

E como poderia esquecer? Uchiha Sasuke era um homem que vivia no passado, correndo atrás do que não podia mais ter e não deixando o presente acontecer, de modo que renegava o próprio futuro.

Mas, de alguma maneira, mesmo com todas as barreiras que ele levantara, ela, Haruno Sakura, havia conseguido atravessá-las chegando ao seu coração.

Feels like I have always known you

(Parece que eu sempre te conheci)

And I swear I dreamt about you

(E juro que sonhei com você)

All those endless nights I was alone

(Todas aquelas noites sem fim em que eu estava sozinho)

It's like I've spent forever searching

(É como se eu tivesse sempre procurado)

Now I know that it was worth it

(E agora sei que valeu a pena)

With you it feels like I am finally home

(Com você me sinto finalmente em casa)

-"Sasuke-kun!"

Acordou com a voz preocupada de Sakura o chamando. Estava agitado e ainda se sentia desorbitado pelo sonho. Ou melhor, pesadelo.

Era tão real, tão assustador...

-"Você está bem, Sasuke-kun? Desculpe-me por te acordar desse jeito, mas é que você parecia estar tendo um sonho ruim..."

Finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, ouvir a doce voz de Sakura o trazia uma enorme paz em seu interior. Havia sonhado com seu irmão. Novamente. Ele reaparecia em sua frente e levava o que tinha de mais valioso.

Sakura.

A lembrança do sonho ainda o fazia tremer. Aqueles olhos vermelhos o fitando com ar de deboche, o corpo ensangüentado da Haruno no chão...

Tinha medo, muito medo. Apesar de não admitir abertamente, seu maior medo era perdê-la; perder a única pessoa que o amava do fundo de seu coração, a única que o compreendia... Tinha medo de ficar sozinho novamente.

Sem perceber, havia apertado os punhos com força. Mas logo se sentiu relaxar quando um par de mãos delicadas roçou de leve as suas. E como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, sorriu reconfortante para ele.

-"Não se preocupe, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado."

Falling head over heels

(Estou me apaixonando perdidamente)

Thought I knew how it feels

(Pensei que soubesse como era)

But with you it's like the first day of my life

(Mas com você parece que é o primeiro dia da minha vida)

Era estranho. Não se lembrava de se sentir assim antes.

Claro que já havia amado. Amou seus pais, amou sua família, amou seu irmão... Mas com Sakura era diferente. Tudo com ela era diferente.

E apesar de não admitir seu amor pela kunoichi de cabelos róseos, sabia que ela tinha um papel fundamental em sua vida. Sabia que ela era especial.

Sentia que não conseguiria viver sem ela, que não conseguiria respirar sem ela, que não conseguiria seguir em frente sem ela... Ela era sua razão de viver, era o ar que ele respirava, sua energia vital...

Ela era seu mundo.

Cuz you leave me speechless when you talk to me

(Porque você me deixa sem fala, quando fala comigo)

You leave me breathless the way you look at me

(Você me deixa sem ar da maneira como olha pra mim)

You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through

(Você consegue me desarmar, minha alma está brilhando)

Can't help but surrender my everything to you

(Não posso evitar me render a você)

-"Nee, nee, Sasuke-kun..."

Ela o chamava daquele jeito carinhoso que só ela conseguia demonstrar e que o fazia derreter por dentro. Era curioso como Sakura tinha esse poder sobre ele, e como ele sentia que somente ela tinha o direito de o chamar assim.

-"...Hn?"

Não podia evitar, apenas ouvir sua voz o deixava sem fala. Sentia-se hipnotizado por sua voz, por seus olhos, pela maneira como olhava para ele.

Seus olhos verdes eram tão puros, tão transparentes... Conseguia ver claramente o que eles diziam: 'Eu te amo, com todo meu coração'.

-"Por que está me olhando desse jeito?" –Perguntou curiosa e com um adorável ar inocente.

Sakura era linda. Carinhosa, dedicada, inteligente, amorosa... Só com um olhar poderia deixar qualquer homem aos seus pés. E ele sentia-se honrado de ter sido o escolhido por ela.

Com a ponta dos dedos acariciou seu rosto angelical, contornando-o e pousando-os sob seu queixo. Aproximou suas faces e sussurrou a milímetros de distância de seus lábios:

-"...Porque não me canso de te admirar."

E a beijou.

I thought I could resist you

(Pensei que pudesse resistir a você)

I thought that I was strong

(Pensei que eu era forte)

Somehow you were different from what I've known

(De alguma maneira você é diferente do que eu conheci)

Apesar de não querer admitir para ninguém, muito menos para si mesmo, ele sempre a amara, desde muito antes de serem companheiros de equipe. A amava desde a primeira vez que a viu, quando ainda tinha uma família para onde voltar, enquanto eram apenas crianças e nem sabiam exatamente o significado da palavra 'amor'.

Foi quando ele a salvou de um grupo de crianças que a maltratavam. Ele viu naqueles olhos a inocência e a delicadeza de uma flor, um pequeno botão que ainda estava para florescer. E prometeu a si mesmo que a partir desse dia sempre iria proteger aquela flor.

A sua flor.

Mesmo com as lembranças de uma infância sendo apagadas e substituídas por imagens de mortes e muito sofrimento, a promessa, de certa forma, nunca fora esquecida.

E apesar de tentar se convencer diariamente que aquilo que sentia não era amor, de que ele era um vingador e que tudo o que precisava era o ódio em sua vida, ele não pôde evitar aquele sentimento. Ele era mais forte que sua força de vontade, mais forte que tudo em seu ser.

I didn't see you coming

(Não vi chegando)

You took me by surprise and

(Você me tomou de surpresa e)

You stole my heart before I could say no

(Roubou meu coração antes que eu pudesse dizer não)

-"Teme! Sakura-chan! Que surpresa encontrar vocês aqui!" –O ninja mais barulhento de todo o País do Fogo exclamava com a boca cheia de Ramem.

Era uma visão terrível de se ver, principalmente se você entrasse no Ichiraku com a intenção de comer algo. Sinceramente, por mais que considerasse o loiro seu melhor amigo, preferia evitar se deparar com ele em locais que pudesse causar constrangimento a si publicamente.

-"Naruto, por favor, tenha modos!" –Sakura fingia indignação ao ralhar com o amigo, mas a verdade é que estava contente de o encontrar, pois agora que não faziam parte de um mesmo time eram raras as oportunidades de se verem.

-"Nyaaa, Sakura-chan... Gomen, é que me empolguei afinal não é todo dia que o Time 7 se reúne assim, dattebayo!"

-"É, é verdade..." –Sakura sorria sentindo-se nostálgica.- "Só falta o Kakashi-sensei para completar."

Lembrou-se de Kakashi. Ele era uma figura importante em sua vida, assim como Naruto. Mas, definitivamente, Sakura ocupava um papel muito maior em seu coração.

-"É, ouvi dizer que ele está em uma missão Rank S na Vila da Névoa." –Naruto respondeu pensativo.- "Ah, mas não fiquem aí parados, sentem-se aqui comigo!"

Sasuke, que até o momento estava apenas ouvindo a conversa dos dois, já ia inventar alguma desculpa para se retirar – não estava com paciência para ouvir as bobagens de Naruto no momento, e nada iria o convencer do contrário. Mas ao sentir mãos delicadas agarrando em seu braço, parou subitamente.

-"Nee, Sasuke-kun... Onegai?"

E como ele podia negar algo para aquele rostinho inocente e olhos de cachorro sem dono?

O Uchiha se pegou perdido em pensamentos novamente. Afinal, o que era esse poder que ela tinha sobre ele, que controlava suas ações e decisões? O que era esse sentimento que controlava sua vida?

E desde quando ela tinha esse poder sobre ele?

Ele estava convencido de que estava com ela apenas por gratidão e – mesmo que se recusasse a admitir – um pouco de culpa por tudo que fizera ela sofrer. Passava dias e noites dizendo a si mesmo que tudo o que fazia por ela era apenas um meio de recompensar todo o sofrimento pelo qual ela passou. E que, apesar de reconhecer que ela era uma parte importante em sua vida, não sentia o mesmo que a Haruno sentia por ele e nunca sentiria.

Mas, se isso era mesmo verdade, então por que se sentia tão preso a ela? Por que sentia que sua vida não teria mais importância se ela não estivesse ao seu lado?

-"Hn."

Ignorando todos os pensamentos que o atordoavam, respondeu em seu jeito frio e seco de sempre, mas sem conter um ligeiro brilho nos olhos ao ver o sorriso sincero e cheio de alegria de Sakura.

Falling head over heels

(Estou me apaixonando perdidamente)

Thought I knew how it feels

(Pensei que soubesse como era)

But with you it's like the first day of my life

(Mas com você parece que é o primeiro dia da minha vida)

Mas será realmente que não sabia o que seu coração sentia? Não será que na verdade sabia exatamente o que era esse sentimento, apenas não queria aceita-lo por medo de se machucar? Por medo de se entregar a ele e depois de ter provado o doce gosto da felicidade, ter isso arrancado brutalmente de suas mãos?

Se fosse assim, era melhor continuar ignorando as batidas agitadas de seu coração sempre que estava junto dela e trancar as borboletas que teimavam em voar livremente em seu estômago sempre que sentia seu toque suave...

Era melhor continuar mentindo para si mesmo. Assim não correria o risco de se machucar. Continuaria se enganando dizendo que o que sentia não era amor, mas sim gratidão. Que não sentia ciúmes quando a encontrava conversando com outro, apenas não queria que alguém a machucasse. Que não sentia saudades quando ela não estava por perto, que não se importava quando ela não segurava sua mão, que não sentia um aperto no peito quando ela dizia que o amava e ele simplesmente se calava, por não corresponder ao mesmo sentimento...

Sim, era melhor assim.

You leave me speechless when you talk to me

(Porque você me deixa sem fala, quando fala comigo)

You leave me breathless the way you look at me

(Você me deixa sem ar da maneira como olha pra mim)

You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through

(Você consegue me desarmar, minha alma está brilhando)

I can't help but surrender my everything to you

(Não posso evitar me render a você)

-"Sakura!"

Sua primeira reação ao encontrar o corpo de sua noiva – que por sinal ele teimava em dizer a si mesmo que não amava – caído no chão da sala, foi entrar em estado de choque. Era como nos sonhos de Itachi, mas o mais velho dos Uchiha não poderia estar ali por ter sido despachado há muito tempo atrás e a Haruno não estava se afogando na poça de seu próprio sangue.

Ela estava ali, sem nenhum ferimento visível, mas inconsciente.

Logo reacionou. Talvez o medo de perdê-la fosse mais forte que seus traumas internos. Pegou-a nos braços e correu o mais rápido que pôde até o hospital de Konoha.

Foram minutos – mas ao Uchiha pareceram horas - que se passaram desde que chegara ao hospital até Tsunade sair do quarto em que a Haruno se encontrava, carregando uma expressão bastante séria no rosto.

Será que o que Sakura tinha era grave? Será que não havia como salvá-la? Será que perderia alguém importante em sua vida novamente? Será que mesmo morto Itachi estava cumprindo o que prometeu fazer em sonhos?

Enquanto esses pensamentos o atordoavam, um outro se sobressaiu sobre todos: deveria ter se confessado. Deveria ter dito que a amava enquanto havia tempo, deveria ter aproveitado cada momento ao seu lado, deveria ter a beijado mais, a abraçado mais, a amado mais...

Mas agora poderia ser tarde. Muito tarde.

Sem esperar uma explicação, correu para dentro do quarto que a Hokage havia acabado de sair, com o coração acelerado e sentindo um nó em sua garganta. E, para sua surpresa, avistou Sakura sentada na cama com um sorriso abobado no rosto. Virou-se inquisitivo para a Godaime que agora se localizava na porta do aposento, encontrando-a com um enorme sorriso no lugar da expressão séria de segundos atrás.

-"Parabéns, Uchiha, você será pai!"

You leave me speechless - The way you smile, the way you touch my face

(Você me deixa sem fala - O jeito como sorri, a maneira como toca meu rosto)

You leave me breathless - It's something that you do I can't explain

(Você me deixa sem ar - É algo que você faz que não posso explicar)

I run a million miles just to hear you say my name

(Eu correria mil milhas só pra ouvir você dizer meu nome)

Baby

(Meu bem)

Pela primeira vez em anos se sentia feliz de verdade, se sentia leve. Aceitar que amava a kunoichi de cabelos róseos fez com que um enorme peso fosse tirado de seu coração. E agora tinha a certeza de que nunca estaria sozinho. Ele tinha uma família para cuidar, tinha um filho para educar, pessoas a quem proteger e, principalmente, ele tinha a ela: Haruno Sakura, ou melhor, Uchiha Sakura.

Sabia que ela sempre estaria ali ao seu lado, como ela mesma havia prometido, e ele também sempre estaria ali para ela, como prometeu a si mesmo.

Ela era sua vida, sua motivação de viver e também seu ponto fraco... Era aquela que guardava sua humanidade.

Ela era seu coração.

Estava feliz, estava completo. Ou melhor, quase. Ainda faltava algo.

You leave me speechless

(Você me deixa sem fala)

You leave me breathless - The way you look at me

(Você me deixa sem ar - da maneira como olha pra mim)

You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through

(Você consegue me desarmar, minha alma está brilhando)

I can't help but surrender my everything to you

(Não posso evitar me render a você)

-"Sakura..." -Chamou-a com a voz rouca, enquanto acariciava carinhosamente a barriga de onde em alguns meses sairia o herdeiro Uchiha e a abraçava pelas costas.

-"Nani, Sasuke-kun?"

-"Eu... queria te dizer uma coisa... Algo que deveria ter dito há muito tempo atrás."

A garota em seus braços se girou e o observou interrogativamente, encarando inocente aquele lindo par de pérolas negras.

-"Sakura... Aishiteru."

Ao ouvir a declaração do amado, ela abriu um enorme sorriso; um sorriso que contagiou o próprio Uchiha.

-"Eu sei, Sasuke-kun... Sempre soube. Eu também te amo."

E o beijo compartido naquele momento parecia ter um gosto especial, muito mais doce.

Agora sim tudo estava completo.

**Owari.**

**Mini Dicionário:**

Gomem: "Desculpa", "Desculpe-me."

Onegai: "Por favor."

Nani: "O que?"

Aishiteru: "Eu te amo."

Será que esqueci algo? Se sim, podem me dar um puxão de orelha!

**Backstage**

Mye-chan: "Yae, queridos! O que acharam da fic? Muito melosa? Muito sentimental? Nyaaa, gomen, mas estou em uma fase assim por culpa do Jesse! Jeeeesssseee, eu te amo!"

Sasuke: "Ignorem, por favor." u.u

Mye-chan: "Ohh, você disse a palavrinha mágica! Que emoção!" XD

Sasuke: "Retardada." ¬¬

Mye-chan: "Nyaaa, não fale assim comigo, Sasuke-kun... ó.ò Ahh, por acaso você está com ciúmes do Jesse? Não se preocupe, eu ainda te amo, mas como você já tem a Sakura-chan, eu vou ficar com o Jesse mesmo!" XD

Sasuke: "Pare de dizer besteiras, idiota." ¬¬

Mye-chan: "Nyaa, o Sasuke-kun é muito mau comigo!"

Sasuke: "Só estou a tratando como merece." u.u

Mye-chan: "Tudo bem, ele é mau, mal-educado, arrogante, frio, mal-humorado..."

Algumas veias saltam na testa de Sasuke.

Mye-chan: "...Mas a gente ama ele!" XD

Sasuke: "Hn." #u.u# –Tenta disfarçar o rubor.

Mye-chan: "Ué, cadê a Sakura-chan?" ó.ò –Olhando para todos os lados.

Sasuke: "Não sei, a última vez que eu a vi, ela estava correndo para o banheiro." u.ù

Nesse momento ouve-se barulhos estranhos, como se alguém estivesse colocando tudo o que comera no café para fora do estômago.

Silêncio geral.

Mye-chan: "Oh My God! Você engravidou a Sakura-chan de verdade?! Eu disse que era só para fingir para a fic! E agora?! O que vamos fazer?! Eu ainda tenho outros projetos de fic pela frente, como vou concluí-los se a Sakura-chan estiver grávida?! Oh My God!"

A autora começa a correr de um lado ao outro, desesperada. Sasuke apenas fica sorrindo orgulhoso, imaginando o bairro Uchiha cheio de Uchihinhas de olhos verdes ou cabelos róseos, enquanto os outros permanecem petrificados com a notícia.

Mye-chan: "Bem..." – Se recompondo.- "...Eu ainda posso escrever uma fic relatando a gravidez da Sakura-chan..." –Sorriso malígno.- "...E farei o Sasuke-kun sofrer todas as fases de gravidez, Muahuahua!"

Sasuke fica com um pouco de medo da autora, mas continua mantendo a pose de garoto indiferente. Aproxima-se dela e dá um "pedala" na cabeça desta.

Mye-chan: "Muahuahua...! Ai! Err… hehe... eu fiz aquilo de novo?" –Pergunta sem-graça.

Sasuke apenas balança a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

Mye-chan: "Hehe, sorry... Tenho que aprender a controlar minha Inner malvada... ú.ù Enfim, agora verei o que fazer com a bagunça que o Sasuke-kun aprontou, então vou encerrar por aqui. **Reviews**, please!"

Transmissão encerrada!


End file.
